Daddy I Love You
by Junmoney2304
Summary: Kim Junmyeon merupakan CEO perusahaan yang berumur 30-an mencintai pemuda manis bernama Zhang Yixing. Awalnya memiliki trauma dengan hubungan percintaan hingga Yixing datang ke kehidupannya."Panggil aku daddy dan tinggal lah bersamaku."-KJM. SULAY FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy, I Love You**

By: Junmoney2304

 **Genre :**

Romance

Crime

Boy x Boy

 **Rated:** M

 _ **Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing **_

**Summary:** Kim Junmyeon merupakan CEO perusahaan yang berumur 30-an mencintai pemuda manis bernama Zhang Yixing. Disclaimer this story is mine. Dedikasi untuk Sulay tercinta. BOY X BOY Aka GAY

 _Daddy, I Love You_

 _Chapter 1: Permulaan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Zhang Yixing pemuda manis yang berumur 21 tahun berjalan mengitari sepinya kota Seoul pada pagi hari. Ia berjalan sesekali berhenti sambil mengecek mapnya . Pagi ini Yixing akan melakukan wawancara di sebuah perusahaan ternama yang ada di Korea Selatan

Yixing adalah anak rantau dari negara China, ia mencari peruntungan di negara ini setelah berkuliah di jurusan kesekretariatan. Yang artinya ia akan melamar sebagai sekretaris meskipun ia seorang pria, tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan jika ia menjadi sekretaris.

Dengan perjuangan yang panjang, berkali-kali Yixing tersesat dan menanyakan alamat pada akhirnya ia telah sampai di perusahaan terbesar tersebut. Perusahaan tersebut bernama . Perusahan elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan, saat ini perusahaan tersebut sedang menjajahi pasar Dunia dan pasar China jadi tidak ada salahnya Yixing mendaftar di perusahaan ini.

Sebelumnya Yixing telah memasukkan berkas berkas dan CV atau _Curriculum vitae._ Berkas tersebut telah diterima perusahaan ini dari jauh hari. Sehingga yixing hanya harus melakukan wawancara dengan CEO nya karena perusahaan ini membuka lowongan untuk sekretaris dari CEO perusahaan. Setelah berbicara dengan resepsionis dan setelah perdebatan yang alot akhirnya Yixing diperbolehkan untuk naik ke ruangan CEO. Penyebabnya adalah mereka mengira Zhang Yixing itu wanita dengan rok pendek serta kemeja yang kekecilan seperti victoria teman semasa kuliahnya yang selalu membully yixing.

Dengan muka setengah ditekuk yixing berjalan memasukki lift tersebut. Oh coba kita ingat ingat siapa nama resepsionis sialan itu? Oh namanya seulgi.

'Dengan senang hati nona seulgi. Aku akan membalasmu nanti.' Pikir Yixing.

Sesungguhnya yixing sedang berdoa. Semoga bukan lelaki tua hidung belang yang akan menjadikan Yixing sebagai pelampiasan nafsu mereka. Bukan bermaksud sombong tetapi Yixing memiliki kulit seputih susu, dengan bibir merah tebal dibawahnya, mata teduh membuat semua orang tersihir. Untungnya rambut Yixing tidak lagi panjang seperti zaman kuliah, jika itu terjadi Yixing sangat cantik dan mirip dengan perempuan.

 _Ting_

Lift telah berbunyi, artinya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama ada seseorang yang masuk dan yang terakhir Yixing telah sampai di lantai yang seharusnya. Yixing tidak mengetahuinya karena Yixing sedang memainkan hpnya hingga akhirnya Yixing berhenti memainkan _handphone_ nya karena ada lelaki tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan muka tegas meskipun berperawakan pendek ia tetap tampan dengan balutan Jas hitam ditambah mukanya yang sangat 'dominant' membuat yixing 'tegang'

'Astaga Zhang Yixing. Please jangan "tegang". Kamu harus bertemu CEO. Kalau CEO nya itu kakek kakek bagaimana. HUAAAA TIDAK TIDAK. Aku harus mengalihkan pandanganku. Ya, harus!' Pikir Yixing

Oh Yixing tidak tahukah kamu jika lelaki yang kamu pikirkan itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu. Lelaki itu tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk menerkam mu. Tetapi lelaki itu dapat menyembunyikannya dengan muka tenang angelicnya. Tidak terasa lift tersebut telah sampai di tempat yang seharusnya. Alias lantai tempat CEO tersebut berada.

Lelaki tersebut berjalan mendahului Yixing. Tetapi Yixing tidak langsung mengikuti lelaki itu. Yang yixing lakukan adalah berputar terlebih dahulu di lantai itu. Karena Yixing tidak mengetahui dimana ruangan CEO berada. Hingga akhirnya Yixing sampai didepan pintu besar dan mewah menurut Yixing.

'Sepertinya ini tempat CEO itu.' Pikir Yixing sambil merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit terlipat. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar

"Yixing?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang Yixing kenal.

"LUHAN?" Teriak Yixing dengan antusiasnya. Sambil memeluk Luhan. Luhan adalah sahabatnya dari kecil hingga lulus SMA. Mereka terpisah karena orang tua Luhan yang dipindahkan ke Korea. Jika aku tidak salah orang tua Luhan bekerja di perusahaan ini juga. Sedang apakah luhan disini?

"Yixing. Sedang apa kamu disini? Jangan bilang kamu melamar pekerjaan disini?" Tanya luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke yixing. Karena mereka berdua sudah lama

"Ah, iya Luhan aku sedang melamar pekerjaan disini. Lalu kamu sedang apa disini? Setau aku orang tua mu bekerja disini kan Luhan?" Tanya Yixing kebingungan karena seingatnya Luhan paling anti dengan pekerjaan kantoran. Ia lebih menyukai pekerjaan lapangan.

"Aku sedang menunggu-"Ujar Luhan, belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pintu besar tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki putih berperawakan tinggi dan bisa dibilang tampan.

"Sayang? Sedang apa disini?" Ujar lelaki tampan tersebut. Loh tunggu, siapa yang ia sebut sayang? Apakah itu Luhan?

"Daddy hunnnn. Lulu menunggu daddy, tadi kata sekretaris genit kamu. Kamu lagi ada ditempat Suho hyung. Daddy hun kenalin deh. Ini Yixing, Yixing ini daddy hun. Daddy hun ini suami aku xing."Jelas Luhan sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Suaminya Kim Sehun.

"Sebentar. Tadi apa katamu Luhan? SUAMI? Astaga Luhan, kok kamu gabilang ke aku kalau sudah menikah?"Ujar Yixing sedikit kecewa. Hey, yixing bukannya memiliki perasaan, tapi yixing sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak dapat merayakan kebahagiaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhae xingxing, kita menikahnya terburu-buru. Ditambah kamu sedang keluar negeri untuk perlombaan."Ujar Luhan menyesal. Yixing tidak marah sejujurnya, hanya merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena mereka sekarang sudah bertemu.

"Hhhh tidak apa-apa luhan. Aku mengerti. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu ne. Memangnya aku ini siapamu?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ihhh iya iya. Ini terakhir neee. Yixing ah nanti sering-sering lah kerumahku. Atau nanti aku kesini. Oh iya daddy, lulu sudah membuatkan makanan untuk daddy. Oh ya yixing daddy itu wakil direktur untuk perusahaan ini xing er." Jelas Luhan sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kedua kakinya lucu seperti anak tk.

"Baby, daddy mau bicara sebentar dengan yixing. Boleh?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan penuh arti dengan smirknya.

"OHHH okee. Semangat daddy! Semoga berhasil ne. Bye-bye xing _-er_." Teriak Luhan dengan semangat. Seolah bertelepati, Luhan langsung mengetahui apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan. Sambil melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Seolah dapat bertelepati

"Perkenalkan Tuan Zhang. Saya Tuan Kim Sehun merupakan wakil direktur di perusahaan ini. Yang kemarin menelfonmu itu saya. _Sajangnim_ , sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi. Saya harap anda dapat menjadi sekretaris dari _Sajangnim_. Silahkan masuk, mantelnya dapat anda taruh di gantungan mantel sebelah kiri anda." Ujar Sehun dengan sopan. Well Yixing bingung mengapa sehun seperti ini kepadanya.

"A-aah baiklah saya akan masuk sekarang. Terima kasih Tuan Sehun." Ujar Yixing sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yixing telah masuk kedalam ruangan bergaya _Europe._ Dengan interior yang sangat mewah membuat Yixing ingin menangis karena ia sangat iri. Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut di ruangan ini. Hingga ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi besar sambil membelakanginya. Seseorang itu melihat ke arah jendela. Yixing bergegas menaruh mantelnya karena sekarang saatnya ia melakukan wawancara dengan CEO dari perusahaan ini.

"Permisi pak, saya Zhang Yixing." Ujar Yixing dengan sangat sopan.

Orang tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Yixing. Menatap yixing dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang membuat yixing 'tegang'. Alangkah terkejutnya bahwa lelaki yang ia temui adalah CEO dari perusahaan ini. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Yixing. Yixing yang sedikit ketakutan berjalan mundur ke arah pintu. Tanpa sadar punggung yixing menyentuh pintu besar tersebut. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yixing. Dengan tatapan setengah intimidasi dan setengah 'lapar'.

"P-pak m-maaf. Apakah ini tidak terlalu dekat?" Ujar yixing dengan nada yang terbata-bata

"Oh, maaf. Silahkan duduk." Ucap lelaki itu dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh dan terangsang. Begitupun Yixing.

"Te-terima kasih pak." Ujar Yixing setengah terbata. Yixing harus dapat pekerjaan ini. Bagi yixing pekerjaan ini sangat menguntungkan. Karena gajinya yang besar ditambah ia menjadi sekretaris dari lelaki tampan nya itu.

"Jadi, perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah CEO tersebut dengan nada yang menuntut.

"Nama saya Zhang Yixing. Mahasiswa yang berumur 21 tahun mencari peruntungan di seoul. Mahasiswa sekretariatan. Dengan pengalaman baru kali ini pak. Sepertinya sudah pak." Jelas Yixing, tetapi lelaki itu belum puas dengan jawaban dari yixing.

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah yixing, dengan tatapan lapar dan tegas dominant. Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya kearah meja lelaki itu. Diatas meja itu terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan nama dan jabatan dari lelaki itu. Namanya adalah Kim Junmyeon dengan jabatan CEO.

Junmyeon berjalan mendekati punggung yixing. Menyentuh kejantanan dari yixing dan meremasnya. Sejujurnya yixing ingin marah kepada junmyeon. Tapi persetan dengan semuanya. Ia menikmati perlakuan dan sentuhan Junmyeon itu.

"Tunjukkan kepadaku, bagaimana desahan indah dirimu." Perintah Junmyeon dengan wajah yang ditempelkan ke wajah yixing.

"Ahh… bapakhhh… lepashhh…" Yixing akibat perlakuan dari tuan kim yang bisa dibilang merdu dan indah. Saat ini Junmyeon sudah menegang dan bersiap untung menerkam yixing.

"Call me daddy honey, daddy myeonnie." Perintah Junmyeon dengan nada menuntut.

"Aahhhhh… Daddyhh… Enghhh…" Desah yixing tertahan. Oh come on siapa yang tidak mendesah jika kejantanan mu diremas dengan

"Oh shit. Oke cukup. Tenang baby. Ini belum selesai. Aku mau kamu ketempatku malam ini. Dan mulai besok kamu sudah bisa bekerja disini. Don't call me pak, just daddy!" Perintah Junmyeon sambil menangkupkan pipi Yixing. Dan mengecup bibir merah milik yixing.

"A-aah terima kasih pak, maksud saya daddy." Jawab yixing dengan kepala tertunduk karena malu ia mendesah dibawah CEO tampannya. Well mungkin mulai saat ini yixing mencintai CEO nya.

Yixing berjalan meninggalkan ruangan mewah milik tuan kim. Tidak lama ia bertemu dengan lelaki tampan yang berperawakan tinggi. Lelaki itu menatap yixing lama sekali. Memiliki wajah yang tegas membuat lelaki itu semakin perlu waktu lama. Lelaki itu menahan tangan yixing.

"Hey? Mengapa lelaki manis dan cantik sepertimu ada disini?"Ujar lelaki tersebut sambil memperhatikan wajah cantik milik Yixing.

"Maaf pak saya tidak cantik. Bisa lepas tangan saya pak? Karena tangan saya sakit pak." Ujar yixing sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Ia kurang menyukai lelaki itu. Hatinya hanya berdebar dengan pak junmyeon. Ani daddy junmyeon panggilan baru dirinya untuk CEO yang tampan dan menggoda.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja cantik. Call me Jackson, jackson wang. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. See you cantik" Ujar lelaki yang bernama Jackson itu. Dia berjalan menuju ruang CEO Junmyeon.

Yixing berjalan menjauhi ruangan CEO. Baru beberapa langkah, Yixing teringat bahwa ia meninggalkan mantelnya diruangan bapak Junmyeon, oh maksud yixing Daddy Junmyeon. Mau tidak mau Yixing kembali ke ruangan CEO. Yixing bermaksud mengetuk pintu ruangan CEO hingga akhirnya Yixing mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan CEO kesayangan Yixing. Dengan gegabah Yixing masuk kedalam ruangan CEO nya alangkah kagetnya Yixing melihat Junmyeon dan lelaki yang bernama Jackson itu memegang pistol. Yixing hanya bisa berdiri mematung didepan pintu tersebut

"Y-yixing, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Daddy tidak melakukan apapun. Dia yang menembak. Ya dia." Ujar Junmyeon gelagapan karena dia takut Yixing meninggalkannya.

"Cih. Lo yang mau nembak gue Junma. I thought you were my friend. Gue berjanji akan bikin lo sengsara Junmyeon ssi. Dan gue akan ambil Yixing." Ujar Jackson meninggalkan ruangan Junmyeon. Dan membanting pintu mewah tersebut. Meninggalkan Yixing dengan tubuhnya yang mematung.

Junmyeon berjalan mendekati Yixing. Dengan muka mengeras karena suho emosi dengan perlakuan Jackson tadi. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi Junmyeon sampai ditempat Yixing. Sepertinya Yixing akan menangis sekarang.

'Seseorang tolong aku' Ujar Yixing dalam hati.

"Yixing, percaya kepadaku oke." Ujar Junmyeon sambil mencium bibir Yixing yang semerah buah delima. Ciuman tersebut penuh cinta dan memabukkan. Tetapi Junmyeon tidak ingin menjalin kasih dengan siapapun. Ia takut disakiti lagi. Apakah Junmyeon akan membuka hatinya kepada Yixing?

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola balik lagi sama Jun disini. Kali ini bawa ff daddy kinky. Berusaha memperbaiki diri dari ff yang sebelum sebelumnya hehe. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca. Buat keluarga sulay shipper ku tetap semangat mencintai Sulay. Buat sider-sider di ff sebelumnya. Boleh dong minta reviewnya buat ff ini dan ff eldorado. Biar improve hehe. Kritik saran nya ditunggu. Oh ya gacuman ff ini aja lho yang gue buat ada juga di joylada unamenya junmoney2304. SALAM SULAY! 0110! SALAM BUNNY SHEEP! Edited. Gomawo ka ydyakonenko hehehe dan guest. Saranghae kekeke_


	2. Chapter 2

****Daddy I Love You****

 ** **Genre :****

 **•** Romance

• Crime

 ** **Rated: M****

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 ** **Summary**** : Kim Junmyeon merupakan CEO perusahaan yang berumur 30-an mencintai pemuda manis bernama Zhang Yixing. Pada awalnya memiliki trauma dengan hubungan percintaan hingga Yixing datang ke kehidupannya."Panggil aku daddy dan tinggal lah bersamaku."-KJM . SULAY FANFICTION.

 ** _ _ **Daddy, I Love You**__**

 ** _ _ **Chapter**__** **** ** _ _ **2**__**

.

.

 _ _ReCapture previous chapter__

 _ _Junmyeon berjalan mendekati Yixing. Dengan muka mengeras karena suho emosi dengan perlakuan Jackson tadi. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi Junmyeon sampai ditempat Yixing. Sepertinya Yixing akan menangis sekarang.__

 _ _'Seseorang tolong aku' Ujar Yixing dalam hati.__

 _ _"Yixing, percaya kepadaku oke." Ujar Junmyeon sambil mencium bibir Yixing yang semerah buah delima. Ciuman tersebut penuh cinta dan memabukkan. Tetapi Junmyeon tidak ingin menjalin kasih dengan siapapun. Ia takut disakiti lagi. Apakah Junmyeon akan membuka hatinya kepada Yixing?__

 ** _ _ **Warning NC**__**

 _ _*bgm: Let Me - Zayn*__

 _ _.__

 ** _ _ **Daddy, I Love You**__**

 ** _ _ **Chapter**__** **** ** _ _ **2**__**

 ****Junmyeon melepaskan ciuman nya kepada yixing. Kemudian ia merapihkan bajunya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Membuat Yixing terpaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Yixing membalikkan badannya dan mengambil mantelnya. Yixing bergegas meninggalkan Junmyeon hingga akhirnya Junmyeon memanggil dirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kata-kata dari Junmyeon membuat Yixing memerah.

'Percantiklah dirimu sayang. Izinkan daddy memberikanmu kenikmatan.' Bisik Junmyeon dengan menampilkan senyuman angelicnya. Yixing berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat senyuman setan dibalik senyuman angelic daddynya itu.

'Hah? Tadi dia bilang apa? Cantik? Aku tampan! Kenikmatan? Maksudnya masak?Aku akan tunjukkan bahwa aku ini tampan!' Pikir Yixing dengan polosnya. Oh yixing sayang, tidakkah kamu tahu daddy mu itu akan memperkosamu. Tidak memberikanmu ampun.

Yixing berjalan dengan pasti menuju apartement miliknya yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat SMP. Hanya merenovasi sedikit dan menata semuanya. Dan jadilah apartemen yang cantik dengan penataan yang , apartemen ini tidak mencerminkan dirimu sebagai lelaki. Memangnya ada apartemen laki-laki dengan bertemakan ungu, unicorn dan kambing? Mungkin lelaki itu hanya kamu Yixing.

Yixing menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berendam di kolam jacuzzi kecil miliknya. Mulai dari shampo hingga handuknya bertemakan ungu. Dari sampo dengan aroma lavender hingga sabun dengan aroma anggur. Semua serba ungu.

Yixing mulai membasahi rambut dan badannya. Menaruh __shampoo__ dikepalanya dan mulai menyabuni dirinya. Setelah selesai menyabuni dan menyampo dirinya. Yixing menaruh wewangian didalam bak mandinya yang sudah diisi air hangat. Sesungguhnya yixing bukan masuk kategori keluarga menengah kebawah. Tetapi keluarga yixing termasuk kategori keluarga menengah keatas yang sangat sederhana ketika berpenampilan.

Kolam jacuzzi tersebut sudah dipenuhi busa busa sabun dan __shampoo.__ Yixing menenggelamkan badannya dan berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan sehabis mandi. Yixing kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini. Mulai Yixing bertemu tu—ani daddy, diremas bagian privatnya, melihat daddy nya itu memegang pistol dan menembakkan pistol tersebut ke sembarang arah hingga permintaan daddynya untuk menemui dirinya.

.

.

.

Yixing telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Dan mengambil handuknya. Hanya dengan sehelai handuk yixing merebahkan dirinya sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. Yixing menyadari bahwa ia harus bertemu dengan tu— daddy nya itu.

'Ah aku tidur sebentar tidak akan membuatnya marah bukan?' Pikir Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan Yixing mulai tertidur.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Dan Yixing sudah 4 jam tidur. Yixing mulai membuka matanya dan menggerakkan badannya tetapi sangat berat seperti ada yang menindihnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Yixing melihat tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Seingatnya tidak ada siapapun disini.

"AAAHHHHH." Teriak Yixing sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Teriakan Yixing membuat si pemilik tangan tersebut bangun dan kebingungan melihat Yixing.

"D-Daddy?" Lanjut Yixing sambil duduk dan melihat ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon mendorong Yixing hingga punggungnya terbentur pinggiran dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tidak datang hm?" Bisik Junmyeon sambil menjilat telinga milik Yixing.

"Tu—ah maksud ku daddy. Aku tertidur, ahhhh." Jawab Yixing sambil menahan desahannya. Lidah Junmyeon bergerak turun dari telinga. Menuju leher jenjang, putuh dan mulus milik Yixing. Memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher tersebut.

Lidah Junmyeon kembali bermain, dari leher lidah tersebut turun ke arah nipple Yixing. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya meremas penis mungil milik Yixing yang terbungkus handuk putih. Sekarang Yixing sudah naked seutuhnya. Tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi. Junmyeon mengulum penis mungil milik Yixing. Ia merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa dengan tubuh Yixing. Tangan nakalnya tidak ingin diam. Meskipun mulutnya bekerja untuk mengulum penis milik Yixing, tangannya tetap meremas nipple milik Yixing.

"Aahhhh…Daddyhhhh…Percepathhh nehhh…" Desah Yixing sambil meremas rambut Junmyeon, mengomandokan Junmyeon agar mempercepat gerakannya. Yixing merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Perutnya seperti dimasukki kupu-kupu yang membuatnya bahagia dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ahhh…Daddyhhh…Yixinghhh inginhhh pipishhh…" Lanjut Yixing sambil mukanya menahan merah akibat malu.

"Aigo sayang. Keluarkan saja ne. Pipis saja di mulut daddy." Ujar Junmyeon sambil menahan ketawanya. Oh yixing kamu polos sekali nak.

"Tapi daddy, itu kan jorok. Kata mama gaboleh pipis sembarangan." Ujar Yixing sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yixing, sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih?

"Ani sayang itu bukan pipis, itu sperma sayang. Dan daddy mau makan itu, sepertinya manis. Karena wajahmu manis. Itu namanya kamu mau __cumming__ sayang." Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengurut penis Yixing pelan.

 _ _Blush__

"A-ah, daddy. Jadi i-itu sperma? __Cumming__ itu apa daddy?" Tanya Yixing sambil menutupi kegugupan dan malunya Yixing karena wajahnya yang memerah.

" _ _Cumming__ itu ketika kamu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara sayang. Dan saat itu juga kamu merasakan ingin pipis. Tetapi itu bukan pipis sayang. Itu sperma." Jelas Junmyeon gemas. Karena Yixing bertanya dengan polosnya dan wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah. Aku mengerti daddy." Sahut Yixing sambil membetulkan posisi dirinya. Agar lehernya tidak sakit.

"Hei baby, siapa suruh seperti ini eoh? Aku masih belum selesai baby." Tanya Junmyeon sambil melepas celananya hingga tidak tersisa sehelai benangpun di tubuh Junmyeon. Sebelumnya Junmyeon telah melepas kaosnya hingga yang tersisa celana nya saja.

"Eh belu—AHHHH DADDYHHHH." Teriak Yixing karena Junmyeon tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Yixing. Yixing merasa kesakitan karena Yixing tidak pernah berhubungan sex sama sekali. Baik dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

"Hiks… Sakith… Ahhh sakithhh hiks… Daddy hiks…" Tangis Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya. Yixing tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit dengan kenikmatan.

"Ohhhh baby… Perlukahh aku berhentihhh?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menciumi kening dan bibir Yixing.

"Ahhhh anihhh… Daddyhhh… Ahhhhh inihhh nikmathh…" Desah Yixing sambil meremas seprei yang ia pakai.

"Ohh… Babyhhh lubangmu… ARGHHH SHIT… Jangan jepit milikku babyh…" Erang Junmyeon, sesekali ia memainkan nipple Yixing dan mengulumnya.

"Ahhh daddyhhh sempithhh…" Teriak Yixing dengan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang keenakan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Yixing mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Yixing menjerit karena ini pertama kalinya Yixing mengalami __cum__. Menurut Yixing bercinta itu termasuk suatu kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Apalagi bersama dengan 'daddy' nya itu. Saat ini Yixing terlihat lemas sekali karena tenaganya telah dipakai semua ketika mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Setelah Yixing yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, Junmyeon menyusul Yixing untuk menyemburkan cairan cinta didalam lubang Yixing.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing, tatapannya itu sangat dalam tapi Junmyeon menyangkal bahwa dirinya mencintai Yixing. Dia berjanji tidak akan mencintai siapapun.

"Em… Pa—Daddy maksudnya. Kok bisa ada __Apartment__ aku?" Tanya Yixing dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Karena alamat kamu ada di cv baby, tidakkah kamu mengingatnya hm?" Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengusak rambut Yixing sayang dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Tapi daddy, bagaimana daddy tahu passwordku?" Tanya Yixing sambil menekukkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ulang tahun kamu baby, 0710 gampang bukan? Daddy mau password kamu diganti baby. Untungnya daddy yang masuk, coba orang lain atau jackson. No no no!" Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengecup manja bibir Yixing. Bibir Junmyeon yang awalnya mengecup berubah menjadi melumat bibir manis nya Yixing. Yixing memukul dada Junmyeon artinya Yixing sedang kehabisan napas.

"Jadi baby harus apa daddy ?" Ujar Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh Junmyeon. Dulu hal yang Yixing sukai adalah memasak dan menari sekarang kedua hal tersebut tergantikan dengan 'bermain bersama daddy' dan memeluk daddy. Aroma tubuh Junmyeon memabukkan, membuat siapapun yang menciumnya akan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Mengganti password mu dengan ulang tahun daddy baby, baby mau kan?" Ujar Junmyeon sambil tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya dihidup Junmyeon ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira. Setelah ditinggal dan disakiti 'dia'. Meskipun begitu Junmyeon tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Karena Junmyeon terlalu takut disakiti dan ditinggalkan lagi.

"Ne daddy, baby mau hehe." Ujar Yixing sambil mencuri ciuman di bibir Junmyeon dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Yixing merubah passwordnya yang awalnya merupakan ulang tahun Yixing menjadi ulang tahun Junmyeon.

"Daddy, baby sudah selesai hehe. Daddy mau makan apa?" Lanjut Yixing sambil berjalan kearah Junmyeon tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun. _ _Catat__ tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Baby mau daddy makan hm? Pakai bajunya, daddy tidak mau baby sakit." Tanya Junmyeon sambil meremas bongkahan bokong sintal milik Yixing.

"Eungh, ne daddy. Lagian baby bukan makanan daddy. Memangnya enak memakan baby? Daddy kanibal ya?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aduh yixing sayang, yang dimaksud daddy kamu itu diperkosa, bukan sebagai makanan.

"Hahaha, aduh baby. Maksud daddy, daddy ingin memasukkimu lagi. Kamu mau hm?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil merengkuh Yixing dan menciumnya leher putih mulus milik Yixing.

"Eungh gelihhh, anihh daddyhh. Akuhhh capekhhh, ahhh." Desah Yixing setengah geli karena leher adalah titik sensitif dari Yixing.

"Hhhh, baiklah baby. Daddy mau menginap disini. Besok kita berangkat bersama ne? Lubangmu sakit?" Tanya Junmyeon seraya mengelus bokong milik Yixing dan mencium keningnya.

"Sedikit Daddy, eh daddy menginap disini? Lalu apa aku harus memanggil daddy seperti ini saat di kantor?" Tanya Yixing sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Yixing tidak mengetahui mengapa ia bisa bertindak seperti anak kecil. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menuruti naluri dirinya.

"Iya baby, tapi jika kamu tidak keberatan daddy ingin kamu memanggil daddy dimanapun kita berada. Oh ya baby, daddy bawa sesuatu buat kamu." Ujar Junmyeon dengan senyuman yang memabukkan bagi Yixing.

"Tapi daddy, itu tidak sopan. Bolehkah aku memanggil daddy dengan sebutan Tuan Kim ketika kita bekerja? Sepertinya lebih formal daddy." Ujar Yixing, Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnnya didada Junmyeon yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Yixing mulai menyukai aroma ini oh tidak Yixing mencintai aroma tubuh ini dan pemiliknya.

"Terserah baby ku saja hahaha, daddy membawakan baju untukmu baby." Ujar Junmyeon gemas melihat Yixing yang bermanja-manja di dadanya

"Eh? Tidak usah daddy, itu merepotkan daddy. Lagipula bajuku sudah banyak daddy, dan sepertinya masih layak untuk digunakan." Ujar Yixing meyakinkan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak menjawabnya. Junmyeon hanya memberikan tatapan memaksanya agar Yixing menuruti kemauannya itu. Terus terang saja Junmyeon kagum dengan kerja keras Yixing. Jika dilihat dari tempat tinggalnya, Yixing bukan berasal dari keluarga menengah kebawah melainkan keluarga menengah keatas. Junmyeon salut akan kegigihan dari diri Yixing. Menurut __curriculum vitae__ yang Yixing berikan ke kantor Junmyeon dan telah dibaca berulang kali oleh Junmmyeon. Yixing merupakan anak tunggal. Junmyeon kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di kantornya. Ia mengutuk Jackson karena membuat Yixing takut dengan perlakuannya tadi pagi.

Bulan sudah menampakkan sinarnya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tetapi kedua pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama itu tidak segera beranjak tidur. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, berusaha untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Junmyeon merasakan hal yang berbeda setiap kali melihat tawa indah milik Yixing. Junmyeon buru-buru menepis pemikiran tersebut, dirinya tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi dengan siapapun. Termasuk Yixing. Memiliki bisa tidak mencintai bukan? Andai saja Junmyeon tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan 'dia' pasti Junmyeon akan mencintai Yixing dengan segenap hatinya.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali karena kantuk mulai menyeranagnya. Yixing tidak kuat jika harus terjaga hingga pagi menjelang karena esok adalah hari pertama Yixing sebagai sekretaris Tuan Kim Junmyeon. Yixing merasa bangga dan juga gugup, karena mulai esok Yixing akan bertatap muka dengan Junmyeon hampir 24 jam pengecualian ketika Yixing berada ditoilet dan tidur. Junmyeon mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk tidur karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua saat ini. Bercengkrama dengan Yixing membuat Junmyeon merasa bahagia. Yixing memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka dan dewasa ditambah sikapnya yang sangat menggemaskan membuat siapapun yang mengenal dan melihat Yixing akan bahagia.

.

.

.

Sang Surya telah menampakkan sinarnnya dan benda persegi panjang telah berbunyi untuk membangunkan Yixing dari tidurnya. Pagi ini Yixing terlihat lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani hari. Yixing berjalan kearah dapur dan bergegas untuk menyiapkan makanan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang sedang meringkuk dengan indahnya didalam selimut.

Saat ini Yixing telah menyelesaikan acara masak memasaknya. Ia bergegas membangunkan Junmyeon yang saat ini berhasil mengambil tempat di hati Yixing. Menurut Yixing, Junmyeon memiliki kepribadian yang sangat unik dan sangat sempurna. Junmyeon juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan menurut Yixing.

Yixing menatap lelaki yang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki tersebut. Jari-jari lentik milik Yixing bergerak dari mata turun ke hidung dan terakhir bibir kissable dari Junmyeon. Lelaki yang wajahnya disentuh Yixing perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Yixing dalam, seraya memberikan senyuman terindahnya untuk lelaki indah dihadapannya.

"Morning daddy, aku sudah menyiapkan daddy sarapan. Daddy makan dulu ya" Ujar Yixing sambil memeluk Junmyeon.

"Ne baby, aku mau makan tapi-" Jawab junmyeon tetapi terputus karena hpnya berbunyi.

Junmyeon mengambil hpnya yang berada diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur dari Yixing. Dilihat oleh Junmyeon siapa orang bodoh yang berani menelponnya pagi ini. Dan ternyata orang bodoh menurut Junmyeon itu adalah adiknya. Kim Sehun.

 _"_ _ _Hyung, hyung dimana? Ini udah jam berapa hyung. Hyung kok gaada dirumah? Hyung, hyung main sama yeoja malam? Hyung jawab! Yixingnya mau dikemanain hyung?"__ Cecar sesorang di ujung telepon sana.

"Berisik Sehun, aku lagi di apartemennya Yixing dari tadi malam. Kita langsung bertemu disana." Jelas Junmyeon dengan nada kesal. Menurut Junmyeon, Sehun tidak bisa membaca situasi bahwa ia dan yixing sedang bersama.

 _"_ _ _APA HYUNG?! SEDANG BERSAMA YIXING? HYUNG NIKAH AJA BELUM MASA UDAH KAWIN AJA, HYUNG YANG BENER AJA."__ Teriak Sehun.

"Intinya aku datang, sudah aku harus mandi Kim Sehun. Dan jangan lupa sehabis ini kita ada rapat. Yixing akan ikut denganku. Kita akan bertemu sahabat mu. Direktur Park." Ujar Junmyeon dengan salah satu tangan meremas bokong milik Yixing.

 _"_ _ _OKE HYUNG. JANGAN KELUAR DIDALEM, HYUNG BELUM NIKAH."__ Ujar Sehun dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Yixing yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa terkekeh dan menarik tangan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengikuti arahan Yixing. Salah satu tangannya membelai lembut wajah Yixing yang sedang tersenyum indahnya. Yixing tersenyum akan perlakuan dari Junmyeon

Kedua pemuda tersebut saat ini sudah berada didepan meja makan. Junmyeon membalik tubuh Yixing hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga hawa panas menerpa wajah Yixing. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Junmyeon mencium bibir Yixing. Bibirnya melumat bibir lembut milik Yixing. Lumatan yang awalnnya penuh cinta berubah menjadi lumatan yang penuh nafsu. Tangan Yixing tergerak untuk meremas rambut Junmyeon, memperdalam ciumannya. Mendorong tengkuknya agar ciuman tersebut tidak lepas. Tangan Junmyeon yang sedang menganggur tergerak untuk menyentuh nipple milik Yixing. Tangan Junmyeon yang satunya bergerak untuk meremas kejantanan Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena mulutnya telah dibungkam dengan mulut Junmyeon. Tangan Junmyeon bergerak nakal perlahan membuka celana dari Yixing.

Saat ini Yixing sudah tidak mengenakan celana lagi. Ia membalik tubuh Yixing hingga hole nya terlihat oleh Junmyeon. Lalu Junmyeon membasahi jari tengahnya untuk mempersiapkan lubang Yixing yang terpampang indah didepannya. Jarinya saat ini telah masuk kedalam lubang Yixing. Perlahan tapi pasti Junmyeon akan menemukan titik kenikmatan dari Yixing.

Yixing mendesah keenakan karena lubangnya saat ini dimainkan oleh Junmyeon. Nipple pink milik Yixing pun tidak dianggurkan begitu saja. Satu tangan Junmyeon yang terlihat menganggur itu bergerak memelintir nipple pink tersebut dari luar kaos.

Junmyeon terlihat tidak karuan dan tidak sabaran. Tanpa basa basi Junmyeon melepas semua celananya. Penis milik Junmyeon sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan __precum.__

 ** **Jleb…****

Saat ini penis milik Junmyeon telah sepenuhnya masuk. Yixing terlihat kesakitan karena Junmyeon tidak memasukkinya secara perlahan, ditambah ukuran dari penis Junmyeon yang sangat besar membuat Yixing terlihat semakin kesakitan.

Penis Junmyeon bergerak maju dan mundur. Hingga penis tersebut menyentuh titik kenikmatan milik Yixing. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yixing mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Peluh membasahi kedua pemuda yang sedang bercinta. Yixing terlihat lemas tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda jika Junmyeon ingin mengeluarkan cairan sperma. Hampir dua jam tetapi Junmyeon belum mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Yixing terlihat sangat lemas, hingga akhirnya Junmyeon mengeluarkan cairan spermanya diluar lubang Yixing. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat lemas dan segera memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di lantai.

"Daddy, kok daddy 'ituin' aku sih." Ujar Yixing sambil menekuk bibirnya.

"Mianhae ne baby, daddy tidak tahan. Sekarang kamu mandi, daddy mau sarapan dulu. Nanti gantian daddy yang mandi ya." Ujar Junmyeon sambil mencium keningnya. Debaran di jantung Junmyeon tidak berhenti.

'Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter. Aku harus memeriksakan jantungku' pikir Junmyeon seraya memegang dadanya.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda tersebut saat ini sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Junmyeon. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga akhirnya Junmyeon membuka percakapan dengan Yixing.

"Baby, nanti kita ada rapat dengan Park Company. Kamu catat semuanya ya. Ini tablet dan PDA buat kamu. Sebenarnya sih ada yang resmi dari perusahaan tetapi aku maunya apapun yang menjadi milikku, menjadi milikmu juga baby." Ujar Junmyeon sambik menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Ada apa daddy? Oh jinjja daddy? Gomawo daddy, aku malu sekali." Ujar Yixing sambil menutup mukanya karena Yixing saat ini terlihat sangat malu.

"Jangan tutupi wajah indah milikmu Yixing. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang indah." Ujar Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya telah berada di dalam kantor. Yixing berjalan disamping Junmyeon, mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Sejujurnya mereka merupakan pasangan serasi. Meskipun begitu, banyak yang memandang Yixing rendah dan remeh serta tidak suka. Apalagi Kang Seulgi dan temannya Bae JooHyun. Mereka berdua adalah resepsionis yang memandang remeh Yixing.

Junmyeon dan Yixing saat ini telah masuk kedalam lift dengan posisi Yixing didepannya. Tangan jahil milik Junmyeon bergerak ke arah bokong sintal milik Yixing dan bergegas meremasnya. Dasar tuan mesum dan tidak tahu diri. Itu yang dipikirkan Yixing saat ini.

Lift mereka sudah berhenti dan berbunyi, menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai yang seharusnya. Ketika mereka berdua keluar. Mereka langsung disambut senyuman dari lelaki tinggi berkuping lebar. Senyumannya menakutkan, membuat Yixing bergidik ngeri. Lelaki tersebut berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon, disusul lelaki mungil cantik dibelakangnya yang mengekori. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat seperti sekretaris dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Junmyeon hyung, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar lelaki tinggi itu.

.

.

.

 _ _To Be Continue__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Akhirnya bisa up ff ini. Balik lagi sama Jun. Disini Jun mau balesin semua review__

 ** _ _ **Ydyakonenko**__** _ _:Emang mesum eon :D btw udah aku edit ya kemarin__

 ** _ _ **Guest(HGY)**__** _ _: Gomawo ya, udah aku lanjut kok.__

 ** _ _ **Guest(Swaggerwu)**__** _ _: Gomawo ya gege, emang mesum anjir ge. Sleding aja sleding. Yaampun ge, kadang Jackson cocok kalo buat pho-in Yixing sama junmen wkwkwk. Btw asupannya udah neh__

 ** _ _ **AqueousXback**__** _ _: Kalo ga gitu bukan Kim Junmyeon heuheuheu. Yang penting nikmat kalau kata Junmen__

 ** _ _ **Guest**__** _ _: Makasih ya udah review__

 ** _ _ **Exofujoshi12**__** _ _: Eh ada kakak, gomawo kakakk :* biasalah tuan Junmen atit atina disakitin U.U siapp udah dibanyakin ieu, bonus enceh__

 ** _ _ **Lemousse**__** _ _: Gomawo gomawo. Noted. Next chapter kalau ada typo tolong diingatkan ya. Gomawooo. Kamu juga ya semangat nulis sulaynya huehehe__

 ** _ _ **Bunnysheep91**__** _ _: Daddy kinky dong tema dasarnya huehehe. Btw makasih udah review^^ salam sulay__

 _ _Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca sider tanpa review aku hargain banget yang jelas sulay is real. SALAM 0110 Merdeka. OH IYA MAU KASIH TAU AJA KALAU YIXING ADA DI KOREA LOH. BAU BAUNYA MAU OT9. KIRA KIRA JUNMYEON SAMA YIXING NGAPAIN YAAA? Pengen tau nih gue boleh dong yang udah baca ff gue jawab pertanyaan gue di kolom review. Oh iya yang mau baca ff novel chat bisa cek joylada gue junmoney2304 dan kalau mau follow ig gue juga bisa ichingunicorn. Boleh atuh say hi sesama sulay shipper. Akhir kata SALAM 0110.__


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy I Love You**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

Crime

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** Kim Junmyeon merupakan CEO perusahaan yang berumur 30-an mencintai pemuda manis bernama Zhang Yixing. Disclaimer this story is mine. Dedikasi untuk Sulay tercinta. BOY X BOY Aka GAY

 _ **Daddy, I Love You**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_

.

.

 _ReCapture previous chapter_

 _Lift mereka sudah berhenti dan berbunyi, menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai yang seharusnya. Ketika mereka berdua keluar. Mereka langsung disambut senyuman dari lelaki tinggi berkuping lebar. Senyumannya menakutkan, membuat Yixing bergidik ngeri. Lelaki tersebut berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon, disusul lelaki mungil cantik dibelakangnya yang mengekori. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat seperti sekretaris dari lelaki tinggi itu._

 _"Junmyeon hyung, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar lelaki tinggi itu._

 _*bgm:_ _I Really Like You – Carly Rae Jepsen_ _*_

 _._

 ** _Daddy, I Love You_** __

 ** _Chapter3_**

 _._

Lelaki tinggi tersebut langsung memeluk Junmyeon dengan eratnya. Yixing dan lelaki mungil dibelakang lelaki tinggi tersebut hanya bisa berbengong ria. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka jika keduanya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hyungggggg, kangennnn. Apa kabar si albinooo?" Tanya lelaki tinggi dengan senyuman lebar dan menyeramkan.

"Hwhoih lepwhash. Park." Ujar Junmyeon sambil menginjak kaki lelaki tinggi didepannya.

"Auch. Sakit hyung. Duh galak udah punya pacar." Ujar lelaki tinggi yang bernama park itu.

"Dia sekretaris gue! Mau apa lo disini? Cepet gaada waktu gue." Ujar Junmyeon meninggalkan lelaki tinggi bernama park itu dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Loh kirain merangkap pacar juga." Ujar si Park itu

 _Blush_

'Shit, kenapa merona Yixing. Yixing sadar, dia lebih tua darimu! Dan tidak mungkin dia mencintaimu. Anggap saja one night stand' Pikir Yixing sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Anyway hyung. Aku ingin membicarakan proyek kita. Baby bee, tolong berikan kepada tuan kim rencana kerja sama kita. Oh ya perkenalkan saya tuan Park Chanyeol, tuan sekretaris." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil meremas tangan lelaki mungil disampingnya.

"Bicaranya diluar aja. Sambil makan siang chan." Ujar Junmyeon dengan gerakan tangan menyuruh Yixing untuk menyiapkan restoran nya.

.

.

.

Kedua lelaki tampan tersebut berjalan bersama. Dibelakangnya mengekor Yixing dan lelaki imut yang disebut pacar oleh lelaki tinggi tersebut. Yixing dan lekaki imut tersebut saling bertatapan. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga Yixing membuka percakapan.

"Hai, aku Yixing sekretaris dari Kim Junmyeon. Kamu?" Ujar Yixing sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Emm… Annyeong hyungie, aku baekkie. Sebenarnya aku ini tunangan dari lelaki tinggi dobi itu. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku ini masih kelas tiga SMA. Park dobi itu yang memaksaku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak rela jika Park dobi itu menemukan sekretaris yang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dari aku. Oh iya hyung, apa hyung yakin hyung hanya sekretaris dari Junmyeon itu?" Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Hingga Yixing terkejut dibuatnya.

"Eh memangnya mengapa baekkie? Aku hanya sekretarisnya dia ya meskipun kami menghabiskan waktu berdua." Ujar Yixing sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Yaitu permen karet. Ketika berkuliah Yixing termasuk perokok berat. Tetapi ia berhenti karena melihat bibirnya yang tebal itu perlahan menghitam. Jadi ia menghentikan perilakunya yang buruk itu dan mengganti ke permen karet serta rutin menggunakan pelembab bibir.

"Entahlah tapi yeollie sering membicarakan tentang Junmyeon itu. Ditambah kemarin Sehun hyung bilang ke aku kalau Junmyeon tidak pulang ke apartemennya dan menghabiskan malam panas denganmu." Ujar lelaki mungil yang bernama baekhyun itu sambil menunjuk Junmyeon.

 _Blush_

'Sial, mengapa merona Yixing. Apa aku telah jatuh cinta? Sepertinya aku harus ke Luhan hari ini.' Pikir Yixing sambil menatap Junmyeon. Entah kebetulan atau tidak. Junmyeon juga menatap Yixing sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Membuat Yixing kembali merona dan berakhir ditertawakan oleh lelaki mungil disampingnya

"Kalian berdua itu bodoh ya? Hahahaha. Kalian itu jatuh cinta tau." Ujar baekhyun.

'Sial anak itu. Huh untung baik, coba tidak.' Pikir Yixing.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang pemuda tersebut telah sampai di restoran tempat mereka melakukan meeting. Yaitu restoran makanan laut. Saat ini Yixing tidak bisa diam karena sejujurnya Yixing sedikit alergi dengan seafood. Junmyeon pun menyadari bahwa Yixing tidak menikmati acara makan ini. Pada awalnya posisi Junmyeon disamping Chanyeol berpindah posisi ke samping Yixing.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Junmyeon mulai mengelus lembut pipi Yixing. Perlakuan Junmyeon kepada Yixing membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut. Setahu mereka Junmyeon tidak akan melakukan perlakuan selembut ini kepada siapapun. Termasuk Yeoja itu. Apakah ini pertanda baik untuk keduanya? Hanya tuhan dan saya sang author yang tau.

"Baby, ada apa? Kamu terlihat pucat dan tidak menikmatinya." Ujar Junmyeon sambil menggengam tangan dari Yixing.

"Saya, alergi dengan udang pak." Ujar Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Hm call me daddy, oke kamu alergi kan? Restoran ini aku beli. Kamu jangan kemana mana ya. Kamu mau ice cream?" Tanya suho sambil memberikan tatapan bantuin-gue-cepet ke arah tuan Park Chanyeol.

Dengan berat hati Park Chanyeol berdiri dan menemani Junmyeon. Saat ini hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan Yixing yang menunggu kedua lelaki tersebut kembali kehadapannya. Baekhyun yang melihat Yixing seperti ini hanya bisa tertawa geli. Baekhyun bingung sekali mengapa mereka bodoh dan tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak diluar restorant tersebut. Yang mereka berdua temui hanya penjual makanan ringan seperti tteokboki dan sejenisnya mereka tidak menemukan penjual es krim. Junmyeon tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Seseorang tersebut menodongkan pistol di perutnya.

"Long time no see Junma." Ujar seseorang itu. Junmyeon dengan cepat membalikkan tangan dari lelaki tersebut dan menendang pistol yang ada di genggaman lelaki tersebut ke sembarang arah.

"Sialan kamu Jackson. Belum cukup buat Yixing ketakutan kemarin?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menggeratakkan giginya. Tangan Junmyeon mengepal dengan eratnya, menahan emosi agar tidak membuat keributan di muka umum.

"Gue ga bikin Yixing gue ketakutan. Gue cuman mau tunjukkin siapa diri lo yang sesungguhnya. Manusia bodoh juga tau siapa lo" Lanjut Jackson dengan percaya diri.

"Berisik lo bajingan. Pergi lo dari hadapan gue. Sekarang!" Ujar Junmyeon dalam posisi siap untuk menghajar Jackson.

"Oke gue akan pergi, Tapi ini belum selesai Junma. Ini baru awal dari segalanya." Ujar Jackson sambil beranjak pergi dari hadapan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jackson telah berada di dalam restoran. Memperhatikan Yixing dari kejauhan. Melihat senyuman dan tawanya membuat Jackson tenang. Jackson mendecih mengingat Yixing saat ini dalam jangkauan Junmyeon. Ia berani memastikan bahwa Junmyeon hanya bisa menyakiti hati Yixing.

Jackson berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Baekhyun melihat sosok Jackson tersebut. Ia merasa kesal mengapa lelaki bajingan ini berada di restaurant yang sama dengan mereka.

"Yixing. Aduh. Hey! Anak kecil!" Ujar Jackson seraya mengusap kepalanya. Jackson dilempar garpu oleh lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Eh ahjussi. Ngapain ganggu gege aku! Nanti aku bilangin ke Junmyeon ahjusi loh! Mau ?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melemparkan semua yang ada didepannya ke Jackson. Yixing berpindah posisi. Pada awalnya ia berada di depan Baekhyun menjadi di samping Baekhyun.

"Hey anak kecil! Aku ga takut sama Junmyeon. Memangnya dia siapa menakuti aku!" Ujar Jackson sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Oh jinjja? Oke aku mau telfon yeollie." Ujar Baekhyun menantang.

Baekhyun mulai menghubungi Chanyeol. Dilain sisi, saat ini Junmyeon dan Chanyeol sedang kesusahan. Karena mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan penjual es krim di sepanjang jalan gangnam.

" _Halo yeollie."_ Ujar Baekhyun di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Wae baby? Ada apa menelponku hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kerutan di dahinya. Junmyeon yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan. Karena Baekhyun merupakan manusia yang paling anti menggunakan telepon jika ia tidak sedang dalam bahaya.

" _Yeollie tolong aku. Ada bahaya hiks. Ppali kesini hiks."_ Tangis baekhyun. Baekhyun sengaja berpura-pura menangis agar Jackson pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tunggu aku baby!" Ujar Chanyeol. Junmyeon merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Keduanya mempercepat langkahnya. Agar mereka tidak terlambat. Mereka tidak ingin Yixing dan Baekhyun terkena bahaya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Jackson puas. Jackson tidak menyadari tatapan tersebut karena Jackson terlalu sibuk memandangi kecantikan dari Yixing. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sampai di tempat Baekhyun dan Yixing berada. Jackson yang melihatnya hanya bisa kebingungan. Mengapa mereka berdua telah sampai di restaurant ini padahal posisi mereka sangat jauh dari restaurant ini. Mereka berdua langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke Jackson. Dengan siaga Jackson mengeluarkan pistol yang berada di saku celananya tersebut

Junmyeon yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya kasar, ia membenci semua hal yang bisa menakuti Yixing dan menyakitinya. Tanpa basa basi Junmyeon menghampiri Yixing dan memaksa Yixing untuk berlindung dibelakang punggungnya. Yixing hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon. Ia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Sejujurnya Yixing sangat menyukai perlakuan Junmyeon terhadapnya. Ia merasa spesial dan sempurna di sisi Junmyeon,

"Yixing, kita akan bertemu kembali di lain hari. Dan aku berani sumpah, si bodoh itu tidak akan mempersunting dirimu. Ah jangankan mempersunting menjadikan kekasih aja ia tidak sudi." Ujar Jackson sambil memasukkan pistolnya kedalam saku celananya. Jackson berjalan meninggalkan mereka bedua.

"Tidak kita tidak akan bertemu kembali." Ujar Yixing dengan badan yang gemetaran. Jackson memang paling bisa membuatnya takut. Junmyeon melihat badan Yixing yang gemetaran tanpa menunggu lagi dan tanpa harus berbasa-basi Junmyeon memeluk Yixing dan mencium keningnya.

"Baby gwenchana? Ayo kita kita pergi ya? Chanyeol thank you. Nanti MOU nya aku minta tolong Sehun buat kasih ke kamu." Ujar Junmyeon dengan posisi masih memeluk Yixing.

Yixing yang melihat perlakuan Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Badannya masih gemetaran dan air matanya keluar. Junmyeon melihat Yixing menangis membuat hatinya menjadi teriris.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dengan cepat membawa Yixing ke bioskop agar perasaan Yixing lebih tenang. Yixing bingung harus berkata apa, perasaannya masih campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia rasakan ketakutan dan kesedihan serta sedikit kebahagiaan di hatinya.

"P-pak tidakkah kita salah tempat? Mengapa bapak membawa saya kesini?" Ujar yixing dengan sedikit kegugupan yang menyelimuti suaranya.

"Hm? Tidak baby, dan jangan panggil aku pak. Call me daddy or junmyeon kalau kita pergi." Jawab Junmyeon. Junmyeon mencium pucuk kepala dari Yixing tanpa izin dari sang pemilik.

"J-junmyeon. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Yixing. Ia kebingungan mengapa Junmyeon seperti ini kepadanya. Tapi Yixing tidak dapat menghentikan senyumannya.

Saat ini Junmyeon dan Yixing akan menonton film Avengers. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan dari jauh oleh seseorang. Pintu studio bioskopnya telah dibuka. Dan mereka telah masuk kedalam studio tersebut. Didalam studio tersebut hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam studio tersebut.

"Junmyeon, kamu merasa aneh tidak?" Ujar Yixing sambil membetulkan posisinya.

"Aneh? Aneh apa baby?" Tanya Junmyeon kebingungan.

"Iya aneh Junmyeon, mengapa hanya kita berdua yang berada didalam bioskop ini? Apakah filmnya akan mulai?" Tanya Yixing. Refleks tangannya memegang tangan Junmyeon.

"Karena menyewa satu bioskopnya baby. E-eh jangan lepas genggaman mu please." Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengambil tangan Yixing kembali. Yixing yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Junmyeon saat ini membuatnya melayang.

Film telah dimulai, semua lampu telah di padamkan. Sejujurnya Yixing tidak terlalu menyukai film action, yang ia sukai justru film horror dan romantis. Menurutnya jika ia menonton film horror dengan sang kekasih. Akan menambah tingkat ke romantisan dari suatu pasangan. Hanya sekilas info saja, Yixing dari dulu tidak menyukai seorang wanita(kecuali ibunya). Atau kalian bisa sebut Yixing hanya mencintai laki-laki untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupnya. Adegan Pembukaan dari film _Avenger_ itu sangat bagus. Membuat Yixing, lelaki yang duduk disamping Junmyeon itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Akibat _Loki_ yang merupakan adik dari tokoh Thor tersebut mati. Junmyeon yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan pipinya merona. Dengan cepat Junmyeon menepis semua pemikirannya tentang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam mereka berdua menonton film tersebut. Tiba-tiba hp milik Yixing berbunyi. Suaranya yang lumayan kencang membuat Junmyeon kaget. Yixing meminta izin kepada Junmyeon untuk mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang tidak diketahui pemilik nomornya.

" _Halo? Xingxing?"_ Ujar Seseorang di ujung telepon sana.

"Luhan? Tunggu kamu dapat nomor aku dari siapa?" Ujar Yixing kebingungan. Seingatnya ia belum memberikan nomornya yang baru.

" _Sehun xingxing. Oh ya mulai besok aku jadi sekretarisnya Sehun hehe. Aku minta sama dia. Biar kita bisa barengan lagi. Dan ruangan kita akan sebelahan hehe."_ Jelas Luhan dengan nada bahagianya.

"HAH? KAMU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN LU?" Teriak Yixing.

" _Aigo xingxing. Aku tidak bercanda ish. Aku benar benar serius. Aku hari ini menginap di apartemen mu ya? Boleh kann? Ya pleaseee boleh yaaa."_ Pinta Luhan kepada Yixing. Sejujurnya Yixing bingung mengapa Luhan meminta menginap dengannya.

"Boleh lu, kamu sudah membaca cv aku kan? Aku masih diluar. Mungkin setengah jam lagi selesai." Ujar Yixing sambil membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

" _Eoh?_ _Dengan siapa hayoo. Apa kamu pergi dengan junmyeon hyung? Bagaimana kemarin malam? Panas tidak? Punyanya besar tidak?"_ Tanya Luhan berturut-turut.

 _Blush_

"Lu-luhan. Maksudmu apa ish." Tanya Yixing

" _Eh. Pasti kamu lagi malu sekarang. Hayooo pasti yang aku katakan benar semua. Oh ya sebentar dulu ya. Aku mau beberes rumah. Annyeong xingxing. Meskipun aku sama Sehun tinggal dirumah besar. Aku gamau kamu punya pembantu. Nanti pembantunya genit! Annyeong xingg."_ Ujar Luhan. Setelah Luhan berbicara, sambungan teleponnya terputus

"LUHANN!" Teriak Yixing entah kepada siapa karena sambungan teleponnya telah terputus.

.

.

.

Yixing kembali ke dalam studio tersebut. Dilihatnya studio tersebut telah kosong dan film masih diputar. Yixing melihat note kecil di bangku mereka tadi. Saat ini Junmyeon telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _To yixing_

 _Baby, I'm sorry aku harus pulang. Kamu bisa sendiri kan pulangnya? Nanti aku akan ke apartemenmu. Jangan tunggu aku. Aku akan sedikit lama. Hari ini kerjaanmu telah selesai._

 _Junmyeon._

Yixing yang membacanya hanya bisa menahan tangis. Bisa bisanya dia meninggalkan Yixing sendirian. Yixing menyesal telah memberikan harapan kepada Junmyeon. Bahkan Junmyeon pun tidak berkata dirinya mencintai Yixing.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENGGA DENG. Tegang amat hehe,

TBC

.

.

.

Hola halo, balik lagi sam disini. Maafkeun ya maafkeun saya tidak bisa up secepat kilat karena ujian di kampus banyak banget. Ditambah tugas dan jualan. But but but aku tetap mengusahakan untuk menulis demi klean semwa. Ditambah pas gue mau up minggu kemaren laptop gue ketinggalan chargernya. Maaf banget chapter kemaren banyak banget typonya TnT tapi ga mengurangi minat kalian baca kan? Hehehe. Makasih buat yang udah review dan makasih juga para siderku tercintahhh ai lope yu pul. Jangan lupa support xingxing ge sama umen. Meskipun kadang ku sukak kezal dengan tingkah bapak umen. Ku usahakeun menonton ea. Oh ya buat kalian yang mau tau keseharian gaje yixing versi gue boleh nih di follow ig gue ichingunicorn boleh dong kalian follow terus sapa akuh, at least kasih hai sedikit lah sesama shipper heuheuheu:3 oh iya lupa gue mau adain giveaway spesial buat bapak negara kita Kim Junmyeon, yeay tepuk tangan dulu dong *prokprokprok* kepoin terus ig aku ya. Ditambah kalo kalian mau baca novel chat disitu bakal ada ff ini versi joylada unamenya: junmoney2304. Buat kalian yang belum review thank you banget deh tapi lebih baik kalau kalian review soalnya aku gatau kekurangan aku dimana, thankz :3

.

.

.

 _Reply review_

 _Kepin: yixing dipolosin sama daddy_ _kali ini cute dulu lah jangan panas dingin. Panas dinginnya di next chapter ups hehe_

 _AqueousXback: sungguh yang junmen lakukan itu jahat *nada cinta di aadc2* nanti kalo muntah didalem kayak lucintrong dong_

 _Swaggerwu: b aja keles gausah ngegas pak wkwkwk oke canda. Sungguh suho buatku bertanya tanya. Dengan teka teki teka tekinya._

 _Vinrz: tyduck baik itu nak remas remas bokong :3_

 _Ydyakonenko: kalo prinsip junmyeon, ena dulu baru nikah wkkwwk._

 _Bunnysheep91: junmyeon sepertinya kesambet sesuatu wkwkwk. Gigit sono kalo ga dimarahin Junmyeon hyung wkwkwk._

 _Guest: terjawab di chapt ini ya. Thank you lho hehe. Btw aku juga suka lagu zayn yang let me heuheuheu:3_

 _Luhannie: emang junmyeon jahat gege. Btw thanks ge *lovee*_


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Hola hola. Jun disini bukan bawa updatean. Cuman mau kasih tau aja bakal hiatus karena hp aku dicuri orang. Dan aku belum dapat hp baru. Tapi tenang aja meskipun dicuri. Semua cerita masih tersimpan di otak aku. Dan akan aku tuangin kalau ada medianya. Mohon pengertiannya ya. Xoxo


End file.
